closers_animefandomcom-20200214-history
J
J (제이) is a balanced melee combatant who moves quickly and deals impressive damage with various martial arts moves. He retired from the army after being seriously injured in the Dimension War, but has returned to join the Black Lambs team. Although his skills are a bit rusty, his combination of battle experience, unique Phase power control, and body/mind enhancements more than make up for it. Background The Black Lambs only accept minors, but J is an exception. He was sent by UNION to support the other members, and little is known of him but the fact that he was a CLOSER who fought in the Dimensional War. His real name and age remains as a mystery, though it is clear from the songs and the celebrities that he likes that he's at least in his thirties. J's job is to take part in the fighting with the other members and, in the event that something goes wrong, to take the lead and make sure that they all make it back home alive. He suffers from a number of conditions believed to be lingering injuries from the war, and he's a lot more frail than he looks. J is often seen taking vitamins and pills of uncertain identity, and he often complains about sore shoulders and coldness in his hands. The other Black Lambs are dying to know his real name and age, but no matter how hard they try, no one has been able to get that prized information. Trivia * J often acts (and is) younger than he appears to be: ** J prefers to be called 'older brother' (오빠) and dislikes being referred to as 'mister' (아저씨). ** J often flirts with various female characters in his dialogue. ** In the webcomic, J claimed he was in Elementary School 10 years ago, and used honorifics reserved for younger people by referring to Yujeong as 'older sister' (누나). * The names of most of J's Korean skills start with a drug of some type. * Since his past is a high-security classified, fans call him a "Walking Cliffhanger". ** In his past, J was part of "Team WolfPack". ** J had worked with Alpha-Queen Jisu Seo, mother of Lee Seha, during the last Dimensional War. Alpha-Queen recommended J as a Black Lambs support agent. (On Rebuyer Report) ** When Both Simon and Celine meet J, they were honored to meet 'The Legendary Closer'. ** J and David Lee known each other ever since the last Dimensional War. Unlike other Black Lambs members, J calls him as 'older brother' (형). ** J has an experience fighting against Ash & Dust during the last Dimensional War. (Unconfirmed) ** When Kalbach Tux executed his plan, J said, 'Compared to the last Dimensional War, this is not even a disaster.' ** Crizarid Blaster (unconfirmed English name) was impressed by J's power (even without phase power) and he wants to enjoy more fights with J. ** J has a strong grudge against UNION, because he was possibly abandoned by UNION. Since J knows UNION more than others, he gets disgusted when Kim Yujing talks about Union. *** For example, When Jungmi decided to join the Union, J tells her 'Getting involved with Union won't do anything good for you.' ** Ash and Crezarid Blaster (unconfirmed English name) mentions that J's Phase power was taken by force from someone. Fans believe that UNION did this to J. ** Dimensional-form J mentions that he became a 'lapdog' after the war. In other words, J's life order is: Child soldier > Lapdog > Child supporter(Black Lambs). * According to the debut trailer, J is diagnosed with: ** Neurotic Gastritis ** Stress-related Migraines ** Anemia ** Rheumatoid Arthritis ** Acrophobia ** Several other chronic illnesses * J's Japanese voice actor is originally Sugita Tomokazu, but it was changed to Takahashi Hidenori on October 2017 with consideration for an anime adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Closers Category:Black Lamb